There's a Chibi Link in my Garage!
by DustyToonlink
Summary: Yeah um...I got some problems over here. Ya see, I was minding my own business, playing my games, yada yada yada, BOOM. Chibi Toon Link appears! I seriously didn't know that he could be more Kawaii than this. Seriously. Anyway, Please help me keep him under control! (This story is designed to be completely random but also be almost completely realistic. Or...As much as it can get.)
1. What in the world

Okay, this may or may not seem weird to you, but...There's a tiny Link in my room. No, you read right, there's a..._chibi...__**Link **_in my room! He just...Okay, I think I know why he got here, and it may be a bit of my fault...

* * *

I was just minding my own business, chilling on my bed, doin some awesome stuff... Okay nevermind, I was screaming my ass off, trying to find the last key to the dungeon in The Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker HD. It wasn't really helping with the fact that freaking FloorMasters kept on grabbing me and taking me to the first part of the dungeon. All that did was make me scream louder until my brother told me to shut up. Well, not in that kind of way, more like...

"MORISSA, SHUT THE F*** UP BEFORE YOU WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!" And then he threw a sock at me. Full of butter.

...

Yah, Morissa is my name, stop staring at me like I started cussing like nuts! Anyway, I was trying my best to find the key, but all that was coming was stupid rupees and some weird Butterfly necklace. Enemies kept on attacking me until I had just a heart left.

I paused the game and looked down at my Wii U, looking at the dungeon map I failed to follow.

"...WTF IS THIS? This... I DON'T UNDERSTAND. What does it meeaaan?" I whined to myself, clutching the poor Wii U tablet thingy to my chest. If It were alive, it'd be suffocating.

"...Why does this game hate me?" I said right before I unpaused. Just like before, Link was standing there, panting, as his hearts were low. He seemed ready to collapse, but I knew that he wouldn't until I got a game over. I bet he's just thinking, 'OMG I NEED TO DIE SO THAT I CAN HAVE FULL HEALTH AGAI-'

OH MY GLOB A CHEST.

IT JUST...

I'm crying right now. No joke, I'm seriously crying. This chest MUST contain the key, IT MUST.

I made Link walk to the Chest and then open it. There was the epic music with him digging into the chest... I dance to the music and sing with it as well...DON'T JUDGE.

Anyway, the music was just about to end and I anticipated the key in his hands, him in a proud stance with a smile on his face, the DANANANAAAAAAAAAAAA Music blaring into my eardrums, the relief tha-

...

What?

I-It's...

It's empty...

HUH?!

I just... Is this a glitch or something? Cause this doesn't really happen until Phantom Hourglass, when you already had the key to the dungeon and the chest was empty. This isn't supposed to happen! What's going on? I HOPE THIS ISN'T A CREEPYPASTA. Gosh I hate those... I hastily looked towards my closet, thinking...

I walk towards there.

I grabbed the doornob.

I slowly turned it and opened the door.

It sounded with a small 'creee.

"Dude, if you're checking for the tooth fairy again, I swear to god."

I jumped with a gasp as my crazy brother walked into my bedroom. "Hey! She may come and rip out my teeth in my sleep! I hope that I won't get money shoved into my eyeballs either." I said as I folded my arms and pouted.

My bro rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Anyway, you should go to sleep soon, it's freaking 4 in the morning, you woke me up FIVE TIMES with your screaming! I think I regret getting you that Wii U and Wind Waker for your birthday two months ago..."

"At least it's too late to take them back for a full refund, cause I'm already at a Dungeon! Besides, I've done something to the Wii U that makes SURE that you can't turn it in."

"...What'd you do?" He asked with a questioning glance.

"I'm not telling~" I cheered.

My bro shook his head, "Dude, quit stalling and go to bed, we have to go shopping tomorrow, remember? To go get you your dress for the wedding of our Aunt and her fiancé."

I groaned with huge distaste. I'm not one of those fru-fru girls that loves shopping and will do ANYTHING for a stupid set of heels, how can you walk in those anyway? I always fall flat on my dark, freckled face. What? I was adopted. Don't become racist ya hear? Can't deal with those guys... Anyway, Shopping is NOT my type of thing. Every time as a child, whenever my bro took me to the store or whatever, I would always keep up a fight, kicking and screaming my butt off, you couldn't stop me. The only way to get me to calm down was to A, Take me out and get me some ice cream, or B, take me to the game section and buy me something. My bro always went with the hard way and just dealt with me kicking his...Yeah.

Oh god I'm rambling. I always do that. Back to Adventure!

"Are you sure I have to go? I mean, I'm 14 for crying out loud! What's a 14 year old supposed to do at a wedding? Gorge herself with cake until she's knocked out?"

"That's what you did at your 4th birthday party."

"SHADDUP I WAS A WILD CHILD BACK THEN...hey that rhymed."

"I don't get why you kept on screaming "The cake is a Lie" at the other children before eating the cake itself though."

"That's what you get for letting me use a computer at an early age! You should've waited until I was like...FIVE!"

My bro shook his head again. "Anyway, go shower, gotta be fresh for tomorrow. And all the shopping!"

"STFU I WASH MYSELF WHEN I WANT...Maxie." I snickered for a second.

Instantly my brother flushed with red in the face as his girly not actual nickname was said. His real name was Maxwell, but bullies from before started calling him that before they started getting along and became friends, but they never stopped calling him the girly name when teasing.

"...Just shower and go to bed." Was all he said before leaving.

I just scoffed and was about to turn off the game, when I noticed something strange... Instead of Link looking at his hands with an upset face, he seemed to be staring...at me.

...

Please don't tell me this is going to be another CreepyPasta.

* * *

**This is a story I intend to update and stuff. XD Yeah, no more procrastinating.**

**Guess a reference! First person who does gets a cookie!**

**This story is actually kind of fun to write! Expect something soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wii U or Wind Waker HD or Link, or Floormasters XD**

**BUT I DO OWN MAXWELL AND MORISSA! :D**


	2. Static screen I guess

I sat, gaping at the tv, which still featured the little hero staring at me. For a courageous child, he was very ill mannered, didn't his Grandma tell him it's rude to stare? His giant cat eyes were fixed on me, and nothing else. It was actually kind of adorable...

NO. DON'T LET THE CUTENESS GET TO YOU. THIS IS WEIRD AND CREEPY. Anyway, I scooted my body over to the left, to see if he was actually looking at me, or just staring at the-... Yep, he's staring at me. I hope his eyes don't go black and start to drip blood, maybe I should write this as a creepypasta if I survive.

I grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper, writing my "Goodbye" note. I mean, when this guy kills me, I want my brother to know why I'm gone. Suddenly, I grabbed the paper and ripped it up. I wasn't going down without a fight! Though I need to check and see if this really is a haunted game.

I grabbed my Wii U tablet thingy and pressed the A button, as I had paused the game to write my note. The text on the screen disappeared with that small tune, and the game continued, but Link was still staring. Seriously, I know I'm good looking but I didn't want to attract children that aren't teenagers yet! I don't even think that kid's going through puberty, though twelve years old is usually when children are in or starting it. How did the NPC's go through puberty anyway... WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT PUBERTY IN A TIME LIKE THIS.

Okay, stupid rambling aside. I instructed Link to talk to the King of Red Lions, or KoRL. He seemed pretty normal, his text seemed normal as well. I made Link climb into the KoRL and start sailing, just to let you guys know, I was currently in the Forest Haven (Is that how you spell it?), just beating the Flower boss and listening to the awesome music Makar and his little Happy Tree Friends played. I'm going to put that in Youtube and listen to it as soon as I know what it's called... Eh, I'll just put in, "Makar's happy song" and hope I'll get something good.

As I was sailing, my brother peeked through the door of my room, that perv. He threw a bar of soap at my face, resulting in me dropping my controller in surprise and pain. I growled at him and grabbed my night clothes, reluctantly pausing the game and leaving the room to go shower. However, the game seemed to unpause, but I was already in the bathroom before I noticed.

* * *

"...I think you can stop staring now..."

Link dropped his gaze from the screen, closing his eyes and breathing an exhale of relief. It was the first time he ever made eye contact with his Player, and he couldn't look away. He would always advert his eyes into different directions, never fully setting on his Player unless facing directly towards them, then he had a reason to. It was not really advised to look into The Wall, his people would call it, there would always be weird people doing stuff on the outside, they would say.

However, this girl he saw...

Was the weirdest packet of Sunshine and Rainbows he had ever seen.

"...I told you to never stare Link! Do you know what happens when you stare? Players get worried! And do you know what happens when Players get worried? THEY DESTROY THEIR GAMES! They're always fearing the games that were swarmed by ghosts! It's not good if you look at the screen, especially if you stare!" The KoRL screeched worriedly.

Link rolled his eyes, not really giving a crud about the haunted games. Besides, that only happened to Sonic, but the humans loved that one game, so they made more copies, not really haunted.

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! That girl could've gotten frightened and killed all of us! You're lucky she's that nutty not to care!" The red boat screeched again.

Link sighed, the KoRL was right, he could've killed everybody in his world, including him. He looked in his spoils bag Niko gave him after he won the rope swinging game, grimacing as a whole bunch of rotten pears looked up at him with those ugly souless eyes.

He shivered, immediately putting away the bag.

He looked up back at the screen, which was starting to get fuzzy. He sent a questioning glance at the KoRL, but all he returned was a glare that said, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT." Or something of the like, it was hard to tell from a freaking _boat _for crying out loud.

The static on the screen shifted and suddenly shone a bright light, directing it towards Link, who quickly leaned to his left to avoid the beam, as he was in a boat surrounding an ocean currently. The light made a turn and started towards him again. Link, sometimes liking to be an idiot, jumped into the water in hopes of avoiding it. What he didn't know is that water slowed him down, making him unable to avoid the next shot...


	3. Peanut butter Jelly Time!

I stepped out of the shower with a yawn, though it didn't really mean anything, cause I steal the hot water and hot water wakes me up. I rubbed my eyes and put my old clothes into the hamper next to the door. I stepped out of the bathroom and went down the hallway, to where my brother's room was. I knocked on his door a couple of times, until he opened it with a unimpressed expression.

He didn't have time to say anything, as I have thrown my wash cloth into his face, it giving a small splat.

"TAKE THAT, BEYOTCH." I whooped. "PAYBACK." I even pumped my fist in the air a couple of times.

Then he slammed the door shut. Oh well, I still got what I wanted. That's what you get for throwing a bar of soap at my face! I have a bruise there. It hurts, but it's tolerable.

I went down the stairs, passing by the kitchen. My babe is there, the best babe there ever could be. My babe gave me what I needed to survive, he was so cool. I kissed my refrigerator and gave it a light hug, I wish we could end our long distance relationship and have fun in my room. I at least have enough energy to try and visit him every day.

I continued walking, and somehow I ended up in the garage...Eh, I needed a soda anyway. We keep the freezer in the garage, I have no idea why though. I yawned again and opened the freezer, ice cream, sodas, floats, sweetness galore! Too bad they were hidden by my brother, he knows I have a sweet tooth. Damn him...

I grabbed a soda and closed the freezer door, right when I heard a squeak.

"Aw come on! I thought we got rid of the mice infestation!" Fuck I said that out loud. Those mice must want to mess with me now, they know when we're mad, those trouble makers...

I walked around and kept on hearing squeaking, where the fuck is it coming from? Jegus. Those mice better not be mating, I still haven't forgotten the last time I saw that...it was horrifying. I eventually came across a box that was moving everywhere, HAH! Got you now mouse!

...

What the hell is this.

This...thing. It's a human midget...Maybe? It has eyes way too big for it, but they somehow fit. They're a bright blue, just like the sky, so freaking beautiful, though I don't know what's beautiful about two squishy balls of muscle filled with veins. Frick I just grossed myself out. Back to subject, this is a weird human...kid, with blond hair, a green hat, wearing some sort of dress an-

I shoved the box back over it's head, where it gave a frightened shriek.

OH GOD.

OH GOSH. OH GOG OH GLOB OH FLIP OH FRICK.

This. This can't be. How the frick is this possible? This shouldn't be possible.

Oh god it's definitely possible if I'm _freaking seeing it right in front of my eyes. _

I picked back up the box, where he appeared again. This dude, was from a video game. From Nintendo. From the Legend of Zelda. From The Great Seas. From Outset Island. From a plain little animated house.

This chibi is named Link, the ultimate hero.

And he's in my garage.

_Oh my god._

* * *

I screamed into my pillow a bunch of times, both in frustration, and in fangirlness. Frustration because how the hell am I gonna keep this guy a secret, he shouldn't even be physically possible but NOOOO. Fangirlness because well, he's _**Link. **_And he's an adorable chibi, what Zelda fangirl WOULDN'T scream?

I took my head out of my pillow, and looked back over at him. He just sat there, like I told him to. I'm glad he's not acting like one of those disobeying brats that won't even agree to sit. Frick, my classmates act like that. He did start glaring at me, probably assuming that I've captured him. Well, I kinda did actually. But that glare is adora-Frick he has a sword. Oh god he's pointing it at me-And he just did the signal where he slid it in front of his throat.

Crap. Hasn't been an hour and already somebody I just met doesn't like me. Heh, sounds like a love story except completely _wrong. _Anyway! I left the room, to get him a PB&amp;J. Hope he isn't allergic to peanuts, that wouldn't be nice. 'Morrissa, the girl in charge of thought of fictional Link, has committed homicide thanks to activating his peanut allergy: Fangirls of all sorts are wanting to charge the house.' Yeah, that'd be pretty.

I finished putting up the jars of Jelly and Peanut butter, and grabbed the plate with the wonderful heavenly sandwich, and charged back over to my room. I had a spoon in my mouth though, covered in a whole bunch of leftover peanut butter that I hadn't bothered to try and put back in the jar.

I set the plate down in front of him, and backed away, putting my hands up in a 'Okay Okay!' fashion. That's also the symbol that says 'I'm not gonna bother you on this, it's all yours.' right? Questions aside, he looked at me with a confused look, the kind of look that said, "Why are you doing this to me? Aren't you an enemy?" Freaking adorable I tell you.

He looked at the sandwich warily, trying to see if some sort of monster would sprout out of it or something, which I'm pretty sure won't happen. My food making skills aren't THAT bad. He softly picked up the sandwich with his tiny hands, sniffing it with his itty bitty nose. He then sneezed, gosh dangit Link stop being adorable!

He opened his mouth and took a small bite. I don't even know what happened next, but next thing I know the sandwich is gone, Link was on my lap, and his face was in my face. (I hope he wasn't gonna try and kiss me.) He had the freaking weirdest expression on his face. It was a mix between happyness, confusion, and loyalty. He's acting like a dog when you give it a bone, except he's not licking me, thank goodness. I shivered as my imagination went off the line _again. _

Suddenly the door opened, and my brother's head popped in the room.

"Hey Morrissa, do you know why the ketchup bottle was filled with-" He paused and looked at me. Then Link. Then me again. Then Link again. Then back at me.

"...Finally managed to find a guy, eh?"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE."

I slammed the door on his face.

**Sorry for not getting here soon enough! Guess what happened?**

**...**

**Procrastination.**

**I don't own Link, but I do own Morrissa and Maxwell!**


	4. CHOCOLAAAAAAATE

I rose out of bed, a bit of hair flopping into my face as I did. I huffed a bit and put the strands of hair behind my ear, not going to bother me now evil distraction! I stood up slowly, before walking over to the large cardboard box I got my little buddy to sleep in. Good, he's sleeping peacefully now, last night he was whimpering and moving around so much, I was worried he was sick or something. I gently caressed his face like protective people do in the animes before walking over to the mirror on my dresser to check my face for any leftover drool.

Link chose that time to wake up, slowly sitting up in his...bed before rubbing his eyes and yawning. He seemed to look around in a daze, before snapping fully awake and looking over at me. Then he just waved a bit. Not much of a talker I see.

I decided to wave back, cause why not? I then walked over to the door of my room and opened it, hoping to head to the kitchen to get me and Link some breakfast. I stumbled over my feet a couple of times, then ran into a stupid chair, before making it to the wonderland of food and drinks. Link quickly zoomed past me, wanting to see what I was going to be doing.

I brought down the cereal from the top of the refrigerator, before bringing out a bowl to pour it in. Obviously I wasn't going to get Link cereal, he's clearly way too small for it. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge, Link curiously looking in, probably wondering where the lights came from in there. When I was his age (Not too long ago), I was wondering the same thing.

After I made my cereal, I got the green hatted lad a muffin, chocolate to be precise. He deserves a muffin for what he's been through. Including me making him attack the lady's pig on the island over and over until it got enraged and maybe possibly kind of killed him? At least he had a fair-oh wait.

After awkwardly laughing at my thoughts for a couple of moments, I went back to my room to munch on my cereal, gently guiding Link back with me. Wow he was so cute.

I opened my laptop, having putting it in sleep mode the night before, and decided to check my messages on various social media websites. Hey look, feedback, I love feedback! Dangit, some of it is just a whole bunch of nonsense from trolls. Gonna deal with them later.

Link was watching me type my replies to positive feedback, glancing at the magic keys and the magic screen. He slowly reached out his hand and pressed one of the keys when I wasn't paying attention to him. I glanced over to him slowly.

"You want to try it out? Here." I said, before putting him in my lap, laptop right in front of me, and keyboard reachable to his tiny little arms.

He curiously hit the keys a couple of times, it didn't seem that he knew how to read them, as he was just pressing random keys instead of making actual words. That's going to be a problem. I'll teach him to read sometime when I'm free, hopefully he'll survive being illiterate for a while.

Maxwell loudly knocked on my door. "We're going shopping in thirty minutes, hurry and get your lazy butt up!"

I made a couple of...gestures to him, thank goodness he couldn't see me through the door. I sighed to myself lightly before picking up Link from under his shoulders and walking outside my room to the living room couch and setting him upon it.

"You're going to stay out here while I'm changing alright? I swear, if you get into any trouble I'll punish you...somehow." I warned, before walking off back to my room. Right when I shut the door I heard a loud bang. I just sighed to myself quietly, I'll let Max deal with him when I'm done changing.

After I put my shirt on I walked out of the room to find Max yelling at Link in front of a broken vase. I again quietly sighed to myself, I should've saw that coming. I pushed Max to the floor and stepped in front of Link, the little guy looked like he was completely regretting what he just did. I crouched down before him and pointed to the vase shards.

"Did you do that?" A slow nod. "Why'd you do that?" A shrug. "Are you sorry for it?" A slower nod.

I stood back up, "Well then you're good. Max, quit being a pushover and start the car," I held out a hand to Link. "I'll show you the way to the garage, come on."

He put his hand in mine and let me guide him to his destiny...the garage. I got in the passenger seat, putting Link in my lap, while my brother got in from the driver's side. Then he hit me in the head. Twice. Well I had that coming.

* * *

So we arrived to hell, the forbidden mall. I hit my face against the car window a couple of times in agony, why did we have to come to this horrible place? I picked up Link and carried him on my shoulders, his arms resting on the top of my head as we walked into the mall, all sorts of sights to see in here. Link was looking around in awe, taking in all the lights and noises from every direction, he was even kicking his feet a bit in childish happiness, so freaking adorable.

We walked into the clothing store, lots of different clothes. That reminds me, we'll have to get something for Link, he can't wear that tunic forever now. We spotted a couple of dresses that fit my size, Max made me try them on in the fitting room, which is one of the WORST when it comes to clothes shopping. I unhappily put on the uncomfortable dress, and tried to admire myself in the mirror. It had a couple of white roses on it, each different sizes, it was thought to be beautiful but, meh, I'm not really feeling it.

I walked out of the dressing room, folding my arms to my chest in boredom as Max gave me a look over to see if it looked nice for the wedding.

He hummed to himself loudly. "...Looks good, I had about five more dresses to make you wear but this one looks nice on you." THANK YOU NICE LOOKING DRESS.

I just now noticed him holding Link's hand, hey, speaking of Link...

"We gotta get the cutie some clothes."

**Update! :D**

**I only own Morrissa and Maxwell, the rest goes to Nintendo.**


End file.
